


Connections - An Eddsworld Fanfic

by TarryTheTarMonster



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Characters, I was never good at tags, Monsters, Mystery????, Other, evil paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarryTheTarMonster/pseuds/TarryTheTarMonster
Summary: “Vwhat are you trying to do, get something you can make fun of?”“At first,” Tom shrugged. “But at this point, I think I’ve found a mystery that needs to be solved.”-Tom hates Tord. And that was the idea that drove Tom to entangle himself into this mess.A new cafe has opened itself up, and the owner knows Tord from his childhood. Tom get's an idea, a great idea, to use this golden opportunity to learn more about his red-clad enemy. To find his most deepest darkest secrets to use against him.Tom does find Tord's darkest secrets, but also uncovers a conspiracy that involves all four of them.A conspiracy greater than themselves.





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Huh, look at this.”  
The four was standing in front of a new cafe that had just opened up recently.  
Tom’s eyes traveled across the sign, quickly reading ‘Aleksandr’s Cafe’ that was adorned on the neon lights. He could see faintly through the fogged window the moving of customers and servers inside. It actually seemed fairly homey, and Tom was always up for a change of scenery in the burrow they lived in. Tom side glanced over at his friends, wondering what they thought of the new place. Edd and Matt seemed to be talking about what kind of food while Tord stared at the door, a far away look on his face.  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Who the hell spells Aleksandr like that?” He hissed.  
Tord turned to him, a slightly sour look on his face. “It’s a Russian spelling Tom.” He kicked the two others in the shin and started heading for the door. “We should go inside. You know, to see what it’s like.”  
Oh how Tom hated him.  
Tord was always that stuck up brat everyone tolerated but still hated. He wondered how Edd was able to put up with his insufferable attitude. Hell, he wondered how anyone was able to put up with him! He was just an impulsive, trigger-happy communist that never seemed to shut up. Tom would’ve killed him by now if Edd had stopped him from doing so every time, and Matt, like always, was no help in the matter. Of course, he himself had some bad qualities but Tord seemed to not have any qualities that weren’t bad! Maybe he just refused to see those good qualities, but Tom didn’t like to think about that.  
The sound of a bell snapped him out of his thoughts as they headed through the door. Immediately the smell of waffles and syrup hit his taste-buds, making Tom a bit hungry but he pushed it aside as to take in his surroundings. It seemed to be styled off of a 1950’s American style of cafe which is an odd sight in London but a change of pace nonetheless. Tom sighed, wondering if they should just leave when Tord called out a name.  
“Alek?”  
One of the waiters spun around, soon taking sight of Tord gaping at him beside us. He grinned, making his way around the counter and running up to engulf Tord in a hug.  
“Tord! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How have you been!” The man, who I assumed was Alek pulled back gripping to his shoulders. He grinned, his cinnamon hair, like Edd’s but darker, was long, going slightly past his ears and gave him the ‘just got off an island look.’ Dark brown, almost black eyes seemed kind and held a smile in it’s own. He was an inch taller than Tord, though he assumed it was because of the combat boots he was wearing.  
Tord grinned back, proudly displaying the gap between two of his teeth. “I’ve been great Alek! I found some good friends and, before you ask, I did find my father.”  
“That’s great!” Alek looked around Tord to Tom and the others, eyeing them. “Are these your new friends?”  
Tord nodded. “Yeah! This is Matt.” Matt perked up at the sound of his name, giving a shy wave. “He’s a bit clueless but not completely stupid.” Tom nodded, happy that at least someone else didn’t think Matt to be a complete idiot. “This is Edd. He’s super nice and is kinda the leader.” Edd smiled and gave a small ‘hi.’ “And this is.. Tom.”  
Tom growled at Tord, giving him a glare. “I’m not your friend Tord.”  
Tord coughed. “Uh, yeah.”  
Alek grinned, going up to each one of them and shaking their hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all! I is hoping you take care of him vwell?” Tom snickered at Alek’s sudden burst of broken English, but the glare Tord gave him shut him up quick.  
“Soo..” Edd trailed off, but quickly found his words again. “How do you know each other?”  
“Ah, vwe grew up together-!” Alek said.  
“-We were inseparable-!” Tord broke in.  
“-Pretty much brothers!” Alek finished, and they both giggled.  
“I feel bad for you Alek.” Tom grinned, reveling in the glare that Tord gave him.  
“Huh, he really does hate you.” Tord rolled his eyes, giving off a quick ‘no kidding.’ Then the two started to go off in some other language that Tom had no interest in deciphering what it was.  
“Здесь нет секретных вещей.”  
“Хотя приятно видеть, что вы перевели это, Я не дам тебе ничего, чтобы испортить историю!”  
“Я использовал переводчик гугл.”  
“Ха, случайный текст!”  
The two laughed, and Tom tuned the two friends out in favor for studying the restaurant further. The place was fairly new, as the counters were clean of scars from residue and the place seemed slow, but they had enough business to keep a steady profit. Tom’s gaze fell on the striped patterns of the wall, his mind slowly falling into a daze as he thought of the situation. If this was Tord’s close childhood friend, then certainly this friend had a thing or two on Tord that he could use to his advantage. An evil grin appeared on his face, and it must have made Tord worried as he tried to gain the blue clad male’s attention.  
“Hey. Hey Tom, we’re leaving.” Tom pushed Tord’s hand out of his face, following the gang out of the establishment. He put on his invisible detective hat with a grin.  
Tom had some digging to do.


	2. Does he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns the thing that starts the whole investigation.

“Soo.. Tord.”

The two were seated on the couch facing each other, one trying to tune the other out with a magazine which Tom didn’t want to know what was inside. Tord groaned, letting his head fall back against the headrest.

_ “Yes, _ Tom?” He hissed, his eyes narrowed. “I’m trying to read something here.”

Tom grinned. “And I’m trying to ask something here.” He shot back.

Tord rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“How did you and Alek grow up together?”

Tord looked up, confusion glittering in his eyes. “What are you trying to do, hit on him?”

Tom choked. “No! I’m just asking questions.”

“He’s straight, just so you know.” Tord sighed. “We were in the same home, shared the same bed. Like twins, if you will.”

Tom could tell Tord wasn’t telling the full truth, but he knew the guy well enough to know it was nearly impossible to pull information from him. But he could still try.

“Soo, was he like, an adoptive brother?”

“I guess,” Tord flipped a page, “But if he was an adoptive brother, than I sure had a lot of them.”

Tord buried himself deeper into the magazine, signaling that Tom should probably leave him alone. Tom did, getting up from the couch and making his way towards his room while assessing the tiny bits of information he got. Alek was a foster brother, it seemed. And Tord had a lot of brothers, and he lived in a home.. Tom froze, his hand on the doorknob that led into the place where he spent most of his days.

Did Tord live in an orphanage?

At first it seemed preposterous, Tom had always assumed that Tord grew up in a rich household, which explained his stuck-up attitude. But there were some things that didn’t really add up. Tord had known how to cook, and while most should know how he knew even in high school. Hell, he was the one to teach Edd, and he was always helping around the kitchen. When Tom and Tord was forced to move into the same room, Tord was completely fine with it, even letting Tom have the bed while he slept on the floor. But, he didn’t have any proof of it. Not yet, at least. Because he remembered one thing from something Tord had mentioned.

Tord had once said his hometown was Moscow.

Tom opened the door and closed it behind him.  _ Jackpot, _ he thought, powering up his laptop and quickly typing in his password. He opened google, and began his search through the web..

…

Tom found it.

He was scrolling through the adoption records for a smaller orphanage in the south side of Moscow, searching for a certain name in the records. He had google translate on, of course, but when something is in Russian and you have no idea what it is you might as well risk it. He had done a bit of math to figure out Tord’s birthday and was now looking through that time on his laptop. Notebook open, ready for taking down information. It was at this moment he found what he was looking for. It read:

 

Tord Liston | Family - None | Came in - February 4th, 1996

Came out - March 6th, 1998 | Went missing at 9 yrs. was never found

 

_ He went missing at nine years old? _  Tom jotted that down, then sat back in his chair, staring around the room as he tried to make sense of the information he was getting. So Tord went missing, huh? He assumed that he’d have ran away from the group home, but for what reason? His mind wandered, settling on the conversation Tord and Alek has at the restaurant:  _ “..and before you ask, I did find my father.” _

_ But it said he had no family.. _ Tom groaned, put the notebook down, then went to bed.

His brain hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two boiiis. I'll try to update every day, but I don't know if I can upkeep that schedule.


	3. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to the library.
> 
> Sorry about the link instead of the image, I've never been able to figure out that sort of stuff, so I am not going to try.

Tom opened his eyes, only to blink them closed again as the harsh morning light shone on him. He rolled onto his side, blinking away sleep and gathering some motivation to get out of bed. Once that task was done he sat up, stretched, then glanced at the alarm clock to check the time.

_9:35. Hey, that’s not so bad._

Tom stumbled out of bed, sloppily getting out of his undergarments into clean clothes for the day. He straightened down his hair, trying to make it seem presentable, but it just went right back up to its original appearance, so he just went downstairs.

Tom was greeted with a cheery hello from Edd, a hi from Matt, and a nod in his direction from Tord. A normal morning for the four of them, but not for Tom, who was tapping his foot in excitement, or was it impatience, for what was happening today. Edd looked at him in surprise, and Tom just shrugged, leaning against the counter as he waited for his toast to.. toast.

Tord smiled slightly, eating a bowl of well-deserved bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. He was happy that Tom was actually joyful this morning, as he never seemed to really get excited about anything. And when he was excited, he wasn’t so grouchy and the two would get along much better that day. Only if Tord knew the reason why Tom was excited.

Tom was going to the library. While that didn’t seem so exciting, getting dirt on Tord through the library certainly was. He planned to look through newspapers, wanting to see if he could find anything on why Tord’s parents, or mother if his father was still alive, died. In magazines and newspapers alike, they had sections if certain people died and stories on what they did. If Tom guessed correctly, then Tord’s parents died around the same time Tord was sent to an orphanage. So if he searched through magazines at the time Tord came into the orphanage, Tom was sure to find something.

He grabbed his toast as it popped out of the toaster, taking a bite of it as he dashed upstairs into his room. Tom fished a messenger bag out of his closet and unplugged his laptop, putting it in. After some thought, he put in his notebook he used to jot down notes as well, along with a few pencils and some money. He ran back downstairs, closing the door behind him and stopping at the door to slip on his checkered converse.

“Guys, I’m going out. See you all soon!” Tom called out to the others, opening the door.

“Okay, have fun!” Tord called back.

And with that Tom was gone.

…

Tom sighed, putting the newspaper in its place and pulling out another one from the shelf. He had been here for a few hours now, skimming through various newspapers from all different places and times. And now he was getting another one, a Time magazine actually, and was going to search through it until he found the deaths page. Every Time magazine had a page for deaths, marriages, and divorces, but he was more interested in the deaths part more than anything.

Tom flipped through the pages, his black eyes scanning over the letters and titles. He leaned against the bookshelf, his messenger bag by his feet. Tom’s eyes lit up slightly as he reached the page he was looking for. He skimmed the names on the articles, excitement making his stomach leap slightly. Tom was expecting his hopes to be crushed until he saw this:

[](https://imgur.com/MChj2tl)

_Holy horse in a soda bottle, I found it._ Tom couldn’t believe it, after so long of searching he finally found that one article. His hands shaking, he stumbled over to the copy machine, quickly making a paper copy of that article and cutting it out. Tom gulped, lifting it carefully to his eyes as if it was made of fine china. Taking out his notebook and a pencil, he started to write more notes down among the other ones he had written. _So Tord’s parents died in a boat that sunk. His uncle disappeared, and since Tord was in that orphanage for most of his life, he must have had no other immediate family._ Tom stopped, studying the spotted navy blue carpet that adorned the library floor. _If Tord had said he had found his father, then Pau must be alive. So why has he never mentioned him?_

Tom sighed, closing the article in the notebook and placing it in his messenger bag. He should find out more on Pau then, as perhaps he could get the reason why Tord was such a jerk through his childhood. In one of Matt’s rants about his phycology stuff, he had said most problems stem from childhood. But going after Tord for information was nearly impossible, and if he was going to get anything on the red-clad man he needed his childhood. Good thing he had another outlet other than Tord.

He has Alek.


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out some shit.

A bell rung as Tom pushed his way into the cafe, shedding a pair of gloves that he wore and stuffing it into his pockets. Tom shivered, shaking away the cold and making his past servers and such to the bar-like counter at the far end of the restaurant. He sat down, blowing air on his fingers in an attempt to warm the half-frozen digits.

“Vwhy Tom! It’s a pleasure seeing you here.” Tom glanced up to see Alek standing in front of him, a rag in hand. His brown eyes were tired, but they still showed the excitement that was there the first time Tom had met him.

“Pleasure seeing you too. You were actually the one I was looking for.” Tom smiled, laying his messenger back onto the counter. “Can I order a mug of green tea?”

“Me? Who vwould vwant to see silly old me for?” Alek pulled out a mug from under the counter, practically sliding over to the coffee machine and pouring some hot water. Tom watched him as he set the steaming mug on a plate, laying a few teabags, honey, and lemon slices on the plate beside it. Alek made his way over to the black eyed male, setting the plate in front of him. “Anything else?”

Tom shook his head, preparing the tea quickly then pushing it a bit to the side to let it steep. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about Tord.”

Alek leaned against the counter, dark brown eyes studying him. “Vwhat are you trying to do, get something you can make fun of?”

“At first,” Tom shrugged. “But at this point, I think I’ve found a mystery that needs to be solved.”

“And you’re trying to make connections,” Alek finished. Tom nodded, looking at him with wide eyes that pleaded. “Fine, but only if you don’t use this against him.”

“Deal,” Tom said, fetching his notebook out of his bag and opening it to a fresh page.

“Vwhen Tord first came in he vwas.. quiet at first. He shrank away from everyone, cowering in corners and only mumbling vwhen an adult tried to talk to him. Vwe had a hard time getting him to drink any vwater, so vwe resorted to other vwater-rich drinks like juice and flavored vwaters. I vwas a few years older than him, so I vwas tasked to make him feel vwelcome in the place vwe lived in.” Tom nodded as he spoke, writing key things down. “He vwas jumpy, scared of everything it seemed. He hated vwhen a man and vwoman vwent into a room alone, and he alvways vworried if they vwere going to start yelling.

“But he grew on me, and vwhen he vwas assigned my room he vwas ecstatic..” Alek wandered off, as if he was trying to collect his memories. “He vwould skip over puddles, avoid rain, turn down swimming. Practically afraid of any vwater that vwasn’t in a glass.

“One time, around eight, he said that a monster vwas following him. I brushed it off, calling it nonsense as I didn’t believe in supernatural beings. But I saw it to.”

Tom looked up from the pages, staring at him. “Monster?”

Alek nodded. “It vwas black, smallish, and dripping like it vwas made of tar. Bright vwhite, almost frozen blue eyes and frozen blue teeth. Big ears, claw hands, tail vwith a hand on the end.” Alek shivered, glancing quickly at the counter. “Tord had said he’d seen it in his fathers laboratory, as vwell as others like it.”

_ Father’s laboratory?  _ “Did Tord ever mention his father?” Tom asked, tapping his pencil against the side of the notebook.

“Yes, once.” Alek glanced up at the sound of the bell, then turned to Tom again. “He once got a letter from his father. In the letter, he vwas told to go to a certain place in Norway. Tord packed his things, said goodbye and left. Never saw him until now. In fact,” Alek stopped, breaking away from the place he was standing to go into a door off to the side. He came out again, an envelope in his hands. “I still have the copy of the letter. Here, you may have it, I have no use for it.” Alek slid the letter across to Tom, who closed it into his notebook. By now he had finished his tea, and Alek had started to clean out the mug.

“Thank you, I’ll let you get back to work.” Tom stood, putting his notebook into his bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder.

“Vwalk safe!” Alek called over Tom’s shoulder as he made his way to the door, slipping on his gloves and stepping out into the cold.

…

“Laboratory.. Laboratory..”

Tom was in his room once again, searching through translated russian articles on the internet. But this time, a strange unknown sense of urgency had fallen onto him. He felt wrong, like he was trespassing on information that wasn’t supposed to meet his eyes. And he was, to be honest, straying further from the original purpose of all this. And yet, he felt like he had to, as if it was his duty.

It was just endless scrolling, reading, tired black eyes scanning over blue underlined letters. Tom would read the letter, but the thing was in russian, and Tom had no idea how to read russian. And a monster? He just couldn’t believe it. He was raised in a religious household himself but he never took much of their teachings to heart. And yet, the way Alek had talked about it, it seemed as if it was real.

Lost in thoughts, Tom almost strayed over the link to an article. Almost. Scrolling quickly back up to it, he clicked on it with rigor. Taking a break to yawn, he stared at the title, reading it over and over in his mind.

  
  


_ Russian Scientist Experiments Gone Loose _

Tom sighed through his nose, scrolling down slightly.  _ Okay, so we’ve got a chance. _

He sighed softly, reading the first few paragraphs and getting out his notebook for notes. He’d found an article, and it read:

 

Paul Liston, renowned Soviet Scientist was revealed to have been creating biological weapons for the soviet union. The operation would have remained secret, if not for the sudden disappearance of these creatures that he has been creating.

The creatures are dangerous, designed with a bloodlust for human flesh. Though, an interview from Liston himself says otherwise:

“.. Most of the unfinished creatures will be easy to find. They will attack anyone, and can be easily detained with the right materials. The smarter one's, the finished one's, will be harder to catch.. I designed them with the purpose of being able to thrart enemy humans while staying on the side of right humans.. To them, we are the enemy, and if we don’t act now they will continue to hurt humans as long as they’re out there.”

The creatures come in different shapes and sizes, but they all share the same trait of black, melting skin that resembles tar, and light blue eyes if they have any at all. Also from the interview:

“The creatures grow attachments to people they come in contact with the most. The unfinished one's will simply just follow them, but the finished creatures will develop an emotional attachment to these humans.. The humans could be scientists, children, anyone who would approach the creatures without fear, the smarter one's could develop an attachment to them.”

Scarily enough, the creatures are able to recreate emotions. The smarter ones , the longer they’re out in the world, could develop even personalities!

“.. The smarter creatures can develop personalities, which makes them even harder to catch. Some, if they’re out long enough, can even begin to feel complex emotions like love, resentment, you name it..”

Anyone who comes in contact with these creatures are often killed. A certain creature, dubbed the ‘Eye Monster,’ has even gone to urban legend. If these people survive, then they often develop pitch black or light blue eyes..

 

Tom didn’t even read the rest of it, his eyes trained on one sentence. One damn sentence..

_ Who else has black eyes Tom? _

No.

No.

No.

_ Who else does, huh Thomas? _

Oh god..

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in school as a fluke and now I fucking love it. Will be posted here before Wattpad.


End file.
